


Risk

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Old old writing, The Traveler (fanfic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: She stopped her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan (mentioned), Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660
Kudos: 1





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N at end

Lana looked around her, wondering how it had come to this. She had been prepared to die, to leave Leah, Siri, and Seth behind, to end the fighting Dakota had started. She never imagined she would wake up in the hospital, her family and friends sleeping in chairs and on couches around the room. Even Regina was there, in Emma's arms, both of them holding their son, who they had almost lost, close.

Lana lifted her hand minutely, or tried to. Looking down to the immobilized limb she found Leah's sleeping face. The shapeshifter was holding her lover's hand close, as if she was afraid Lana would disappear, which knowing her magic, she very well may have. She smiled and moved her other hand to run her fingers through her girlfriend's disheveled hair.

Leah woke up almost instantly, sitting up in surprise. She stared at the bruised and bandaged redhead in front of her before reaching forward hesitantly. She gently ran the tips of her fingers across Lana's cheek.

"You're awake..." she whispered as Lana squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Come here," the witch replied as she moved over in the bed, barely restraining a hiss as the stitches in her chest and abdomen stretched. She held Leah close, both to comfort her girlfriend and herself.

"Don't scare us like that again," Leah whispered after a moment.

"I won't love," Lana replied quietly as they both fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lana is a character that I have been writing about on and off for more than a decade. This is an excerpt that I wrote in my senior year.


End file.
